Camaleones
by galilea
Summary: Oneshot. Espero que os guste, es una historia de Snape con Tonks, otra de mis parejas preferidas, jejej. Bueno espero que os guste. Besos.


BUENO, ESTA HISTORIA LA TENGO ESCRITA DESDE...HUMMM...SE ME OLVIDO, DESDE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO. HOY EN UN DESCANSO EN EL CURRO HE RELEIDO LAS HSITORIAS QUE TENGO ESCRITAS Y ME HE DADO CUENTA QUE ESTA ERA MUY BONITA AUNQUE EMPALAGOSA PARA ALGUNOS. ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE. FUE ESCRITA ANTES DE LA SALIDA DEL SEXTO LIBRO, CREO QUE POR NAVIDAD MAS O MENOS.

* * *

SNAPE

Miro a mi alrededor y solo veo oscuridad. Una oscuridad que me ha acompañado desde mi niñez. No sé como es la luz, solo puedo divisarla a lo lejos y gracias a Dumbledore. Pero mi meta es llegar a ella. Quizás cuando muera, quizás cuando pueda devolver a la vida a todas aquellas personas que murieron a mi alrededor.

Nunca vi odio en tus ojos, ni miedo. Me mirabas con respeto y preguntándote quien era yo en realidad. Recuerdo tu último año en Hogwarts, las únicas palabras que me dirigiste en siete años.

-Yo soy metamorfaga pero usted tiene más disfraces que yo.

Una simple frase, nada más. Una frase que no me esperaba, ni siquiera esperaba que ese ultimo día al verme en los pasillos me dirigieras la palabra, ni siquiera esperaba que te detuvieras y me miraras con un seriedad extraña en ti. Pero lo hiciste.

Ese día sentí que no eras lo que aparentabas, que eras más.

No volví a verte ni a pensar en ti hasta que no te vi en una reunión de la Orden. No habías cambiado nada...miento ahora eras una mujer.

Recuerdo que tirartes tu vaso de agua encima de Lupin y que le perdiste perdón. Luego me miraste ligeramente sonrojada. Extrañamente me hizo gracia, verte así. Sonrojada por la vergüenza. Pero no sonreí, me dedique a mirarte con arrogancia. Me volviste a dirigir la palabra cuando la reunión termino. Fue solo un susurro al pasar rápidamente a mi lado, pero lo escuche y me conmociono.

-Menos mal que no has sonreído sino le hubiera dado a todos un infarto del susto.

¿Cómo habías sabido que en esos momento tuve que contenerme para no sonreír sin ironía?

Tus ojos...¿de que color son en realidad? No lo sé, pero quizás son grisáceos con puntos verdes. Creo que una vez fueron de ese color. ¿Cómo es tu pelo?. Negro como el azabache.

Mis disfraces no son tan buenos como los tuyos. Yo mantengo una mascara de hielo siempre y me alegro cuando las personas se alejan de mi lado. Tu no, siempre sonríes, siempre alegre. Siempre buscando el calor de los demás. Nunca te he visto enfadada o triste. Siempre sonriente. ¿Cómo lo haces¿Como haces para que no te dañen?.

Somos tan diferentes...¿O quizás no? Yo elegí en mi juventud el lado oscuro, no conocía otro. Tu elegiste la luz...no es necesario conocer el lado oscuro para caer en él.  
Todo humano y más aun mago lucha alguna vez contra ese lado.

Yo lucho todos los días, para que no me vuelva a engañar, para que no saque el monstruo que habita dentro de mi.

Últimamente esa lucha es más fácil...solo tengo que pensar en ti. Porque tu eres mi salvadora, tu eres lo más hermoso que hay en este mundo.

El otro día me volviste a sorprender. Yo esperaba en el salón a Dumbledore y llegaste. Ese día yo me sentía muerto, mi mal humor era peor de lo normal y deseaba poder irme lejos. Pero tu entrantes. Me miraste a los ojos, como siempre haces.

Te acercaste a mi. Mirándome. Yo no podía moverme, tu aura me tenia atrapado. Me sonreíste y tus hermosos labios se posaron en mi mejilla.

-Un día de estos seremos libres.

Saliste de la habitación sin decir nada. Yo seguía si poder moverme, sin poder llamarte. Habías cautivado mi corazón, corazón que creía no existía.

Ese día volví a nacer, ese día fui feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Y fue un simple roce de tus labios lo que me de devolvió la felicidad.

* * *

TONKS

Recuerdo el primer día que te vi. Mi profesor de Pociones asustaba a todos los alumnos con una sola mirada. Pero extrañamente a mi no, sentía que tus ojos, vacíos de cualquier emoción, me atravesaban.

Poco a poco fui aprendiendo a entender tus cambios de humor, tu forma de ser. Siempre fuiste una meta para mí. Un ejemplo.

Yo también escondo cosas¿sabes? Pero yo he tenido más suerte. Mis padres siempre me han amado y me lo han demostrado.

En clase siempre eras cruel conmigo, yo siempre lo tiraba todo al suelo y perdí muchos puntos por eso. Recuerdo que para entonces no controlaba mis poderes y eso me acarreaba problemas, mis compañeros siempre se reían de mí. Una tarde en mi primer curso, cuando estaba terminando una poción que por el color no estaba bien hecha te me acercaste. Esperaba oír una reprimenda, una burla, pero tus palabras estaban lejos de ser crueles. Fue una frase que jamás olvidare.

-Cuando este nerviosa respire profundamente. Deje de pensar que esta rodeada de otras personas, así podrá evitar su cambio de aspecto.

Luego como para contradecir tu frase hiciste un movimiento rápido con la varita y en voz alta me quitaste más puntos de lo normal.

Dicen que no has cambiado, que sigues siendo igual de cruel con tus alumnos que antes. Estoy casi segura de que es así. Una vez Harry y sus amigos me preguntaron como eras cuando me dabas clases. Entonces recordé tu forma de ser y el miedo que inspirabas a todos. Mi repuesta fue:

-Más joven.

Los chicos rieron y yo con ellos.

Ahora te miro y allí estas, serio y con tu mascara. Pero...quizás sea porque yo siempre me disfrazo, cambio de aspecto continuamente...siempre he creído saber que representaban las mil y una mascaras que tienes.

El otro día te bese, vi en tus ojos la desolación, el cansancio...no lo pude evitar. Me acerque a ti y bese tu mejilla. Deseaba animarte, necesitaba ver que tus ojos brillaban alguna vez. Lo conseguí. En ellos se dibujo la sorpresa. Un día de estos espero ver la felicidad en ellos.

* * *

SNAPE

Hoy he hablado con Dumbledore. Le he preguntado como es la luz y el me ha respondido que la luz es la satisfacción de sentirse bien consigo mismo al hacer lo correcto. No lo he llegado a entender. ¿Es eso la luz?

Le he dicho que pensaba que la luz era la felicidad pura y completa. El me ha mirado, sin extrañarse de mi pregunta, ni de mi confianza hacia él...esta acostumbrado que yo le haga preguntas extrañas. Algunas veces pienso que es el único que sabe como soy yo en realidad.

Se ha levantado y me ha mirado a los ojos, y entonces ha mencionado que eso no existe. Que siempre hay algo que trata de empeñar esa felicidad, pero que el intentar ser feliz y vivir con ello es lo que te hace feliz y aún más importante... fuerte.

Sus palabras siempre me han sorprendido y muchas veces no las he llegado a entender.

¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? Yo estoy perdido. No entiendo el mundo que me rodea, no entiendo como las personas pueden sonreír cuando El Señor Tenebroso ha vuelto. Yo no lo consigo, ni siquiera puedo dormir por ello.

Creo que me estoy acercando a entender las palabras de Dumbledore sobre la felicidad. Hoy he sentido una sensación que ha hecho que quisiera gritar, gritar con fuerza, pero no por dolor o miedo, sino porque lo que sentía mi pecho no lo podía retener. Tenia que salir de allí, tenían que escucharlo el sol y el cielo. Me he contenido. Lo he conseguido, pero la consecuencia ha sido que me he pasado todo el día temblando. Creo que ha sido la primera Navidad de mi vida que he sonreído.

Tú has sido la culpable de esa sensación. Solamente tú y nadie más.

Salía del despacho de Dumbledore y has llegado tú. Te has parado justo enfrente de mí y yo como siempre te he mirado con toda la frialdad que podía. Luego has señalado con el dedo algo que había encima de mi cabeza. Era muerdago. Has sonreído y te has puesto de puntillas dándome un suave beso en los labios. Beso al que yo he respondido con miedo. No recuerdo como ha pasado, pero luego te tenía en mis brazos, besándote con pasión, te necesitaba cerca. Necesitaba sentirte a mi lado. Después nos hemos separado lentamente, tu sonreías y yo...por primera vez no sé como te miraba, solo sé que me parecías lo más precioso de este mundo.

* * *

TONKS

Hoy no te escapas Snape. Quiero volver a verte tal y como eres, como te vi ayer, después de nuestro beso. Tu rostro demostraba ternura y pasión, tus ojos parecían los de un niño pequeño pidiendo ayuda silenciosamente. Y yo te voy a dar esa ayuda. Porque te amo y siempre lo hice.

Voy a ir a tu despacho, tal y como soy, sin cambios. Solo yo. Voy hablar contigo. Necesito hacerlo, oír tu voz, ver tus labios moverse al articular las palabras. ¿De que hablaremos? Empezaremos por una simple conversación sobre DCAO, te pediré ayuda para preparar mis clases. Estoy seguro que gruñirás y que luego me ayudaras. Te conozco.

* * *

SNAPE

Ya entiendo las palabras de Dumbledore, lo entiendo porque cuando estoy contigo soy feliz y a la vez alguien quiere quitarme esa felicidad con la guerra. Pero no les voy a dejar, no voy a dejar que nada me quite lo que tanto he deseado conocer y tener.

Tu me lo has dado, nadie más que tu hubiera sido capaz de dármelo.

Todo comenzó y termino la noche que viniste a pedirme ayuda con tu clase. Ahora sé que solo querías acercarte a mí, pero eso no me importa ahora. Solo me importa que te tenga en mis brazos.

Entraste dentro, mirándome seriamente. Te vi y mi corazón se paro. Tus ojos no eran grises, pero tampoco verdes, ni azules, ni marrones, ni negros, eran de un color indefinido, hermosos y grandes. Tu pelo era largo y negro azulado, un negro que hasta la mismísima oscuridad envidia.

Tu cuerpo, jamás vi a una persona tan perfecta como tú y a la vez tan imperfecta. Me quede hipnotizado y me explicaste el porque de tu visita.

Yo solo pude mirarte fijamente, mi mente esta nublada. Me acerque lentamente a ti y tu solo me miraste con una suave sonrisa en tus labios. Solo pude mencionar una frase, que daba a entender la forma en la que me sentía en esos momentos.

-¿Qué hechizo has utilizado?

Me miraste extrañada y entonces te bese con delicadeza con amor, el amor que siento hacia a ti.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos besándonos? No lo sé. Te lleve a un sillón y allí me senté al lado del fuego abrazándote con mis brazos, sin poder despegar mis labios de tu rostro. Sin desear hacerlo por miedo a que te alejaras de mi.

Pero no fue eso lo que lleno mi pecho de una felicidad intensa, fueron tus palabras. Palabras a las que siempre pensé que si oía huiría, palabras que jamás pensé llegaran a darme tanta felicidad.

-Te amo.

Yo solo te mire, y volví a besarte esta vez con más urgencia, te necesitaba, te amaba.

Te amo y te amare por siempre.

* * *

TONKS

Miro tu rostro al dormir profundamente, relajado. ¡Eres tan hermoso! Pocos te conocemos, pocos sabemos la necesidad de calor humano que tienes. Pocos lo harán, pero yo haré lo posible para dártelo. Llevamos varios meses juntos y cada vez soy más feliz. Cuando me ves, sonríes y me abrazas, me besas. Siempre cerca el uno del otro. Siempre buscando una manera de no alejarte de mi. Incluso en nuestras reuniones no puedes separarte de mí. Acaricias mi mano, la coges. Me miras.

Y esto lejos de incomodarme, me hace sentirme completa. Por que tú eres mi amor y mi amado.

Todo el mundo sabe lo nuestro, siempre te controlas cuando hay otras personas, pero hay cosas que no se pueden esconder y ellos ven que me miras diferente. Que siempre estas cerca de mi.

Cuando ellos preguntan yo no niego nada, solo sonrió.

Fue así como te oí por primera vez esas palabras, palabras que siempre desee oír de tus labios. Palabras que en realidad no eran necesarias porque tus actos eran más claros que ellas.

Los Weasly, Harry, Hermione y Lupin estaban en la cocina conmigo. Los gemelos, quizás con la intención de incomodarme, me miraron con picardía.

-Tonks¿Sabe Snape besar?

Todos en la cocina se quedaron parados, mirándome sin saber que decir, incluso Molly no sabia que hacer. Pero tú diste la repuesta. Entraste en la cocina y miraste a todos con la misma frialdad de siempre. Yo me levante y te mire.

-Profesor Snape, los gemelos preguntan si sabe besar.

Me mirarte intensamente y una sonrisa verdadera, no irónica o cruel, sino una de esas sonrisas que solo me dedicas a mi, se dibujo en tus labios. Me agarraste de la cintura y besaste con pasión y con amor. Cuando separamos nuestros labios me apoye en tu pecho mareada, como siempre que me besas. Escuche tu voz hablar.

-Eso no es de su incumbencia señores Weasly.

Me llevaste a la chimenea y de allí pasamos a tu habitación. Cuando llegamos me volviste a besar y fue entonces cuando oí esas hermosas palabras.

-Te amo tanto que incluso duele.

FIN. CORTITA ¿VERDAD?


End file.
